


Tennyson's Study in Pink

by sorrel_forbes



Series: Sherlock and the Consulting Prosodists [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Lady of Shalott - Alfred Lord Tennyson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pastiche, Poetry, Tennyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A Study in Pink', as told by Alfred, Lord Tennyson in exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennyson's Study in Pink

His options few, his future bleak,  
John Watson frets, but isn't weak.  
Goes out, he knows not what to seek  
And finds a man who's dark and sleek  
               Who always looks to see.  
And in Bart's lab he seeks a boon;  
Asks him 'round to visit soon  
(Seven hours after noon)  
               Two twenty one, flat B. 

Murder's made and sleuth's invited.  
John abandoned feels he’s slighted,  
Then remembered grows delighted;  
Suddenly, new purpose sighted  
               Sherlock makes him happy.  
Poison pills, four victims sicken  
Killer's foiled in game of chicken  
Danger done, they homewards quicken  
               To two two one, flat B.


End file.
